


The Happiest Moment

by PrincessStarryKnight



Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Gray and Juvia experience one of the happiest moments that a couple can experience together.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser
Series: Gruvia Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684816
Kudos: 32





	The Happiest Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing for Gruvia week! I hope you all liked my prompts!

Gray was a nervous wreck. He and Juvia had known for nine months that this day would be coming, so they had plenty of time to come up with a solid plan for what to do when the day finally arrived. But even with a rock solid plan in place, today when Juvia cried out in pain and doubled over with a puddle of water that definitely wasn't from her water body underneath her, Gray felt all sense of logic fly out the window and he panicked and started freaking out.

Even now, when they were waiting out in the hallway while Porlyusica helps Juvia in one of the rooms of the guild hall, Gray couldn't help but pace back and forth up and down the hall, tensing every time he heard Juvia cry out in pain.

"Geez will you cut it out already ice princess! You're annoying the crap out of me with all of your pacing!" Natsu exclaims.

"Natsu!" Lucy scolds him by smacking the back of his head. "Don't be so rude, Gray's going through a lot right now, and we need to support him!"

"I agree but Gray you really don't need to be so worried." Erza assures her friend. "Juvia's in good hands with Porlyusica, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Are you sure? She's screaming a lot..." Gray says and wrings his hands nervously. "She sounds like she's in a lot of pain."

"Well yeah! She's pushing a human being out of her ladybits it's not exactly a pleasant procedure, speaking from experience." Levy says, thinking back to when she was delivering her and Gajeel's twins.

Then everyone went silent as the sound of someone else's cries filling the room, announcing their presence into the world.

"But it's definitely worth it." Levy says with a smile.

All of the anxiety that had been plaguing Gray over the past few hours drained from his body when he heard the loud cries of a child in the room with Juvia. Tears began to blur his vision and he even cracked a smile. And then when he heard Juvia's voice too, meaning that both of them were alive and healthy he felt a wave of euphoria wash over him and he covers his mouth to stifle the cries of joy that threatened to escape him.

"Sounds like the Fairy Tail fathers club just gained another member." Alzack says and places his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"Congratulations." Gajeel says and places his hand on Gray's other shoulder.

Then Porlyusica opens the door and smiles at Gray.

"Gray, Juvia has someone she'd like you to meet." Porlyusica says and opens the door.

Gray nods his head and walks through the door. When he sees Juvia sitting up in bed, sweaty and disheveled, holding something bundled up in blankets in her arms, Gray swore he had never seen her look so beautiful.

She notices him staring and looks up from the bundle in her arms and smiles at him.

"Gray-sama, come meet our son." She says.

"It's a boy?" He breathes while he comes over to Juvia's bedside.

When he sees their son open up his eyes and smile at them, he can't help but smile back and allow himself to tear up when he sees that the boy has his eyes with Juvia's shape, and the small hairs on his head were a blend of he and Juvia's color he couldn't help but kiss Juvia as hard as he could, leaving her crying when he pulled away and they both looked at the little life they created together, and it was the happiest that either of them had ever been their entire lives.


End file.
